Spice racks having various designs have been known for many years. Typically, conventional carousel style spice racks have a carriage which is rotatably mounted upon a spindle or upon a turntable for easy display of the spice containers. Conventional spice racks include a floor or support surface to engage the bottom of the spice containers. Fingers or sleeves may be spaced above the spice rack floor so as to preclude the containers from moving relative to the floor. Only one spice container is normally retained by each set of fingers or sleeves. Thus, conventional spice racks do not hold very many spice containers.
Accordingly a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a spice rack adapted to hold numerous spice containers.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a spice rack having a rotatable carriage which can hold up to 24 spice containers.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a spice rack which can be mounted on a wall in a vertical or horizontal orientation.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a spice rack which can be hung from beneath a kitchen cabinet.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a spice rack which frictionally grips the sidewalls of the spice container, without supporting the bottom of the container.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a spice rack having a carriage formed with multiple elongated tracks, with each track being adapted to hold a plurality of spice containers.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a spice rack having a carriage which is adapted to be supported by the arms of a paper towel rack.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a spice rack which holds the plastic spice bottles and jars of the major spice manufacturers, as purchased at supermarkets and grocery stores.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a spice rack which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.